His Blue Eyes
by Teagsiebabe85
Summary: I suck at summaries! Sasuke is haunted and obsessed by those damn eyes!  First fic


Coming back from one of his regular bathroom stops, Sasuke noticed something was off. He has always had this weird... what would you call it, a sixth sense. He always felt sick, or had a strange prickling on the back of his neck whenever something, or someone, was near him. Whenever Sasuke felt this way, he was always correct. ALWAYS. And when he did find the retard trying to get one up on him, he usually went all fire jutsu on them... Maybe that's why he didn't have many friends... Sasuke slowly closed the door behind him, taking in his surroundings. It was slight, but he saw it, a dark shape, someone moving, right near his bed side table.

"Got you know..." He mumbled

Apparently, at 12:24 at night, a mumble is like a gunshot, the strange shape gasped and fled from the room, but right before it vanished, its head turned, almost as to see Sasuke one more time. In the flash of moonlight behind clouds, where the eyes would be on a normal being, there were two, big, blue orbs.

**xx*x*x*x*xx**

Sasuke's dreams consisted of black, deformed shapes, sitting in the corner of his room watching him sleeping, when suddenly; he would wake up and see two beautiful eyes blinking at him in the darkness. Anyone else would find these dreams creepy, but they were a nice change, instead of the usual red and black eyes of his brother Itachi, he dreamt of more often than most.

The next day at school, Sasuke just couldn't get those dammed eyes out of his head. He had to admit though, they were a beautiful colour. He leant on a nearby wall, staring into space when he saw something that caught his eye. There was a boy around about 16, from Sasuke's calculations, walking into the school. 'New kid' was Sasuke's first thought, and then he decided to check this kid out. He had a habit of judging people before he even met them, but then again, no one ever wanted to meet him, so why should he bother? Sasuke hated people anyway; he was a man of solitude.

The kid was had blond hair, had a sinewy body and was around about 5"10. He also had strange whisker-like marks on his face that ran across his cheekbones, three on each side. His hair seemed to reflect the sun, or at least match its brightness and was messy to say the least, sticking out at all different angles. This annoyed Sasuke slightly, he hated mess and disorganisation. His hair was really the only things that showed who he was, other than... hang on, was he wearing sunglasses? Where does this kid think he is! The 80's?

It was only then did Sasuke realize the boy was staring at him. Well, that's an understatement; he was more like gawping at him. I mean, who wouldn't be? He was wearing SUNGLASSES in school! The boy reached up to nervously scratch the back of his head, somehow making it messier than before, which annoyed Sasuke greatly. But then again, it did give him a chance to observe his biceps... which were in fact, quite developed.

The boy began to walk towards Sasuke, almost bouncing with each step he took; maybe he thought he would make a friend? Bad choice kid... Sasuke quickly turned on his "Uchiha" expression. Meaning: No expression what so ever. When the boy reached Sasuke, he was grinning, which somehow angered Sasuke. He liked to see fear in people's eyes when they looked at him, not happiness. Then again, this kid was apparently too cool for people to look into his eyes. Sasuke looked down and saw the boy's mouth moving.

"Crap, now I don't even know what the kid was talking about... Oh well, it was probably something stupid anyway, may as well just act like he wasn't talking to me" Sasuke turned around and started walking towards his locker when suddenly out of nowhere, a hand thumped the back of his head.

"WHAT- W- WHAT THE HELL?" He spluttered

"TEME. HOW RUDE! YOU JUST WALKED OFF OF ME, MID SENTANCE. I THOUGHT YOU LOOKED A BIT LONEY, BUT HEY, NEVER MIND ME!"

"Hmph"

"Good, now that I have your attention! My name's Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be Hokage someday-! HEY"

Sasuke had walked off on him again, who wouldn't? He's a freak! He turned around to footsteps and found that this kid was following him!

"dobe. What do you think you're doing?"

"Well," the blond said nonchalantly "I've decided, if you're not going to talk to me, you'll just have to listen while I follow you everywhere!"


End file.
